shadowedtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Daiki Kimura
Back story When he was a child, Daiki's father Hatori Kimura, had given him a pocket watch. While on a business trip, with his father on board, the plane went down. It turns out that an organization has been creating people called 'Modifies'. These people can do all sorts of things with the abilities they were given. The pocket watch, which contains a substance called Kumo, that creates the ultimate modify, is wanted by the organization. Before Daiki's father died, he hid information all over about the mysteries of the watch. Knowing that Daiki’s father had the information and thinking he had the watch as well, the bad modifies were told to kill Hatori and steal the info and watch. A group of good modifies, who rebelled against the organization, live in an abandoned warehouse. They get ahold of Daiki and the watch, tells him everything, and plan on helping him save the world from the organization's devious plans. Daiki Kimura lives in a warhouse with seven others. He has stayed there since his dad died. AppearanceEdit Daiki is a young male with golden eyes and darkish red hair. As a campanion of the good modifies, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, and has an teenage wardrobe. Daiki nearly always wears a green bandana over his left arm because he recieved it from his sister when they were kids. Typically, he wears a purple sweater but he also has button-up shirt with a bowtie. He sometimes wears his hair up to help clean up around the warhouse with the twins.Daiki has his ears pierced . One, which is long, he wears on his right ear. The other is a gold seal, worn on his left ear. His appearance comes out as a trouble-maker with his golden eyes and red hair. He He has three, what seem to be claw marks, on his face from a childhood accident. Ever since his father died, he carries a pocket watch as well. With out it, he gets deppressed and mopes around. PersonalityEdit Very bright, with all his might, very shy, it's no lie.Edit Daiki can be somewhat calm when he so chooses. If anything tick him off though, he'll go on a rampage. Ever since Daiki joined the rebellion group, he hangs around Hisoka a lot. For some reason, Daiki thinks of him as a father-figure. Daiki is very smart and does many projects with Hisoka as well. He is extremely loyal to Snow and Katsu for saving him and aims to accomplish his given tasks. Daiki often finds it entertaining to challenge Arashi, whether in the areas of strength or skill. Nonetheless, Arashi and he work together often, and only Arashi seems to be aware and knowledgeable of Daiki's plans, in contrast to the other modifies. Daiki can be shy at some times and will either hideout in his room or be with Hisoka. You can find him sometimes with Snow walking around in town. Without his pocket watch, he believes that his family is gone forever. Abilities 'Reflection/Shadowed manipulation' *'Dark Shadow' Your shadow becomes it's own person containing all of their senses as well, making it possible to kill the. *'Reflection' Anything that your reflection shows up in (puddle water, glass, mirror, ect.), what ever your reflection chooses to do really occurs whether you try to stop it or not. This ability is very effective but hard for Daiki to control sometimes.